Dos veces al año
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Omegaverse. Esta es la primera y última entrada del diario. Las betas somo sencillas y corrientes sin nada especial que ofrecer. Mi madre se horrorizó cuando dio a luz a una y creo saber porque. NADIE QUIERE A LOS BETAS.


**"Este fic participa en el 4to reto del foro Cafe SPH: La Ruleta Rusa del Amor"**

 **South Park no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

 **Dos veces al año**

Esta es la primera y última entrada del diario.

Desde que tengo memoria, incluso antes, he sido una beta y mientras que las mujeres omega son lindas y delicadas y las alfa son fuertes y dominantes, las betas somos…sencillas y corrientes sin nada especial que ofrecer. Mi madre se horrorizo cuando dio a luz a una y creo saber porque.

Personalmente no tenía problemas con ser una beta. Claro que socialmente es injusto. Porque bueno, ya saben…NADIE QUIERE A LOS BETAS

Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Siempre intentan parecer más fuertes o más delicados de lo que son.

Los omegas quieren un alfa que los proteja y domine, los alfas quieren un omega a quien mimar y poseer y los betas…ellos prefieren omegas o alfas. NADIE QUIERE A LOS BETAS

NADIE.

A lo largo de mis 27 años, he salido con mujeres y hombres tanto alfas como betas. Hacía de todo para tenerlos a mi lado, era cariñosa, cocinaba, hacia regalos inesperados y nos divertíamos yendo al cine, a conciertos o a bailar. Pero el final nunca cambiaba, me dejaban. Vi cómo se iban tras hormonados y hormonadas omegas.

NADIE QUIERE A LOS BETAS.

Durante un largo tiempo supuse que mi vida terminaría como mi madre me dijo días antes de morir víctima de un largo y penoso cáncer: sola y con un trabajo de porquería.

Pero se equivocaba, al menos en parte.

Como beta mi abanico de oportunidades laborales era limitado, no importaba que tan trabajadora e inteligente seas, si eres unas beta estas condenada a un trabajo de conserje, constructor, transportista, un simple maestro, oficinista, entre otros trabajos mediocres.

Por eso no me sorprendió terminar limpiando oficinas en la morgue. Si hubiera sido una omega podría haber sido enfermera o incluso doctora. PERO NO.

Stan era el forense, un beta, que a pesar de ello, gozaba de alto prestigio dentro de la comunidad médica y además era bastante atractivo.

Había pensado varias veces en invitarlo a salir, sin embargo una fuerza invisible que junto con la voz en mi cabeza y las palabras de mi madre me lo impedían.

Mi vida era rutinaria y sumida en la profunda soledad de las cuatro paredes de mi pequeño departamento.

Entonces sucedió.

Fue una noche, yo terminaba de limpiar una de las salas donde ponen los cadáveres hasta que alguien los reclame cuando armada de un valor que desde hacía mucho no sentía, me dirigí hacia la sala de al lado, en donde estaba Stan.

En el centro de la sala había una mujer de apariencia delicada con golpes en piernas y brazos y erráticos cortes múltiples en pecho y estómago. Nunca me han gustado los omegas sean hombres o mujeres pero al igual que los alfa, y algunos beta, encontraba irresistible su olor. El aroma de aquel dulzor mezclado con la sangre coagulada. Me hubiera hecho devolver el almuerzo si una voz no me hubiese sobresaltado. Era Stan.

— ¿Es repugnante no te parece? —dijo haciendo el intento de tocar su rostro. — Era hermosa.

Iba a decirle que lo que me parecía repugnancia era el olor pero preferí guardar mi opinión.

— Se desangró hasta morir.

—Es horrible. —le dije. — ¿Quién haría algo así?

—Algún enfermo.

—Sí…bueno. —Tire mi cabello hacia atrás y sonreí—Yo venía para…

El tono de llamada de su teléfono me interrumpió

—Me están esperando—dijo acercándose a la puerta— Hablamos luego.

Salí unos minutos después, necesitaba descansar. Pensaba intentarlo al día siguiente.

Antes de subir a mi auto, capte ese dulzor inigualable, un omega andaba cerca y por la esencia podía decir con toda seguridad que se encontraba en celo. Al igual que a las perras los omega tienen el celo unas dos veces al año y al igual que una perra solo quieren que las cojan durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Podrían tomar supresores pero las omegas prefieren ir exhibiéndose con su aroma, anunciando su época fértil y urgida como perras.

Era inusual un olor como aquel en un viejo estacionamiento de la morgue central, movida por la curiosidad me acerque a uno de los autos aun estacionados. No lo había notado pero las ventanas estaban empañadas y el auto se movía a un ritmo acelerado. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero aun así decidí acercarme.

Mi temperatura cayó.

Adentro Stan y una perra omega follaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Agitada conduje hasta la playa más cercana.

Tendida sobre la arena lloré como nunca antes he llorado. Me odiaba, los odiaba. La imagen de la omega muerta atravesó mi mente. Yo sería capaz de…

En un arrebato me lance al agua salada, no me importaba nada. Quería quedarme ahí y que el agua me cubriera toda y para siempre.

Una mano salvadora me sacó de ahí. Sus ojos eran marrones, su agarre fuerte, su cuerpo atlético y su cabello de un salvaje negro azabache, una alfa en todas sus palabras.

Ese fue el inicio.

Wendy no era como ninguna de las alfas con las que había salido. Ella se preocupó por mí desde un inicio. Me llevó al hospital y luego de vuelta a casa. Jamás me pregunto porque lo hice y yo jamás le pregunte que hacia ella ahí.

Ella solo buscaba hacerme feliz, hacerme sonreír, verme bien. No dudé ni un segundo en enamorarme perdidamente. Ella era perfecta. Aún lo es.

No tiene ni un solo defecto.

Creo que lo único que podría criticarle, pero mínimamente, serían las manchas de sangre que aparecen en su ropa cada cierto tiempo. Un par de veces al año, llega a casa con arañazos y sangre en las manos. Nunca le he hecho preguntas y no necesito hacerlas. Confió en ella y ella en mí. Además ahora hay menos de ese asqueroso dulzor en las calles. Hay menos perras hambrientas de sexo. Cada seis meses veo más de esos cuerpos en la morgue, hombres y mujeres. Vienen un par cada año, pero está bien, ya no tengo arcadas. Se lo debo a ella.

Todas las noches y luego de haberlo hecho como Dios manda me susurra: Bebe…te amo.

Yo también.

Yo también amo y sé que ella me ama con cada fibra de su ser. Juntas hemos creado un lazo más fuerte y poderoso que cualquier alfa y omega hayan creado antes.

* * *

 **Mi primera vez con el Omegaverse, espero que me haya ido bien. ¿REVIEWS?**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**

 **BCD.**


End file.
